Can't Tell
by sexandviolence201f
Summary: Kelly goes out to look for a woman and finds someone very familiar...
1. Chapter 1

_Can't Tell_

_By_

_Sexandviolence201_

_Part One_

_Kelly was getting ready to leave her shift and after cursing out the drivers who just obeying the speed limit, it was Kelly's turn to have some fun. She got out of nurses outfit and nicely folded them in her dresser.. She took out the pins in her hair and shook out her hair. She then went there to pet her cat and then fed her plus the little kitten the cat just had. Kelly then started to kiss her little cat and kittens then she walked out to her room…She wanted to go out tonight and then looked to the right to see her little Barbie in her glass case. _

"_**Remember Kelly all gay women will ever be thought of as porno trash." The voice of her mother echo and Kelly held her head. **_

_Kelly wanted so bad to go to the club especially the one she really liked and so, why not? Kelly got her red-head wig and comb it out really good. She then took a little shower and shave her legs then between them. She then wore a nice little shirt that shown a little of her cleavage and then wore a nice skirt with high-heels. She then threw them away for her over the knee boots. She then decided to get herself a name and that would be Candy…She shook her head to that and then turned on the radio with the song, Not Myself Tonight from Christina Aguilera._

I'm out of characterI'm in rare formAnd If you really knew meYou'd know its not the norm


	2. Chapter 2

_Can't Tell_

_By_

_Sexandviolence201_

_Part Two_

_Kelly went through nursing school and just wanted to fit in. She knew how different she was and was very beautiful woman who a lot of men would like but she didn't like men, she loved women. That part of her she always took out when she was driving, she never hurt anyone but didn't have a better outlet then road rage. It was her way of dealing half of the time. _

Cause I'm doing things that I normally won't doThe old me's gone I feel brand newAnd if you don't like it fuck you

_Kelly will always be different and no matter how normal she tries to be, society will think differently However, she loves her job and loves helping children in this day and age. Parents look down against the fact that you're gay and you're a nurse._

The music's on and I'm dancingI'm normally in the corner just standingI'm feeling unusualI don't care cause this is my night


	3. Chapter 3

_Can't Tell_

_By_

_Sexandviolence201_

_Part Three_

_It was Kelly's brave song, she pulled in and went out for a mission to find someone to connect with. As Kelly got a beer, she looked around to see if there's anyone she liked and then went to sit down. Maila was sitting there enjoying her friend's company as Kelly sat at the opposite table, Kelly would be forever changed by what she would hear. _

"_I got suspended, I mean I deserved it and I have given the new head nurse a hard time, she could have fire me somehow but she was cool. I mean she's not bad looking but she's very anal.." Maila said and added, "I just wish she knew what I all ready knew.." Kelly's eyes widened and Malia then theorize she might be gay because she worked so hard to make sure no one knew. That's why she was such a bitch to Kelly because she denies it and Malia hated that about herself. Then the name Candy came around. _

_Malia talked about how she wished she knew who she was soon before Candy did herself in. Kelly paused because she was going to take that name. Kelly then had company and so she flirted back with the person. Maila knew who that voice was, what was she doing at a gay club? Malia laughed and then asked her what was going on…_

_She wanted to tell everyone but wanted to keep a secret for a while. Maila was going to have some fun and so she turned to Kelly who she discovered was a lipstick les. Kelly turned and Malia eyes met. After a while Kelly went into the bathroom and then took off red wig. Malia knew and Kelly knew, it was even. So Kelly went up to Maila. "I knew it." Maila said and Kelly smiled about it. _

"_It's been like since I was eighteen." Maila said and added, "I don't know chicks are better then men." "I know I mean they smell nice and they…" Kelly said and Maila wandered what else.. "They taste good." Kelly said and Maila laughed because she never see this side. Both women have had nothing special tonight and knew about the others need of road rage to let out some aggression. After several hours, they had a dance or two and left with a kiss._


	4. Chapter 4

_Can't tell_

_By_

_Sexandviolence201_

_Part Four_

_The next morning it was back to business as Christina noticed Kelly was more happy then usual. She inquired what it was and Kelly said she met someone. "Who is she?" Christina asked and Kelly had that look. "First nurses party you would drunk and came on to me.." Christina said and Kelly started quietly apologizing a mile a minute. "It's okay you passed out." Christina said and Kelly thank her then walked off a little red. Kelly saw Malia then play it cool but was nicer since Malia was off suspension. Malia hooked Kelly's finger to hers to show that last night wasn't a fluke…_


End file.
